


Never Kidnap a Lightwood-Bane

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace is a good uncle; The Lightwood-Banes love each other very much;, Kidnapping, M/M, Madzie is a Lightwood-Bane, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: “Dad is going to kill us. We are never going to see the sunlight again. We will be banished to our rooms forever.” Maxie groaned dramatically, pulling at the ropes on his hands behind him. His blue skin standing out in the dullness of the room.“You are being overly dramatic Maxie.” Rafe sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother’s performance. His biggest regret at that moment was being tied to the chair between his warlock siblings.“But he does have a point though.” Madzie chimed in with reason, amused at her brother's antics.





	Never Kidnap a Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story in my docs that I finished. :) I'm loving this Malec being great with kids theme, although the Lightwood-Banes are teenagers in this story. :) Excuse the spelling errors, my phone screen is cracked and I keep forgetting to buy a new one. Anyways, Enjoy.

  * * * *




“Dad is going to kill us. We are never going to see the sunlight again. We will be banished to our rooms forever.” Maxie groaned dramatically, pulling at the ropes on his hands behind him. His blue skin standing out in the dullness of the room.

“You are being overly dramatic Maxie.” Rafe sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother’s performance. His biggest regret at that moment was being tied to the chair between his warlock siblings.

“But he does have a point though.” Madzie chimed in with reason, amused at her brother's antics.

“Fine. Let's just hope Papa finds us first.” Rafe finally agreed reluctantly. His head dropped backwards on the chair. He felt a lot more tired than usual.

“Yea, we’ll stand a better chance if Papa finds us, then he can butter Dad up and hopefully we'll be able to see the sunlight in a few decades instead of forever.” Maxie said happily, then they all gagged when they realised when he said.

"You just had too didn't you." His siblings' faces scrunched in disgust as Madzie responded. Rafe was paler than usual, as his mind recalled the horrific day he went home early to surprise his parents without calling first. He was scarred for life and was permanently wary of sitting on the couch ever again. He saw more of his Papa's ass than he ever wanted to in his life.

"Oh grow up. Like you guys are purity angels. I know what you get up to." Maxie rolled his eyes. They were all teenagers, he himself dabbled in physical intimacy with other people. But he was not near the level he knew his siblings exchanged in.

The hypocrisy, at least their parents were in love. He wanted to be annoyed but how many of his friends he had could proudly say their parents were still happy and in love after decades together like the first year of their relationship.

The answer - not much.

"Fine." Madzie sighed. "You're right. And I know we would all love to have a relationship like Dad's and Papa's someday."

"Not lucky like Dad to get it right on the first try though." Rafe mused, a joked they've shared since they understood what it meant. "Have you guys tried contacting Papa?" He asked, trying to break the bonds behind his back. No luck, the rope was magically enforced.

"Something is blocking my magic." Madzie confirmed what he assumed.

"Yea, same here." Maxie agreed. "The binds are magic enforced too." He muttered, trying to pull at his own ropes.

"They really did research when they picked us up, didn't they." Rafe's question was rhetorical but his siblings shrugged their shoulders anyway.

"I don't know. There is a chance we were not specifically targeted. They just got lucky getting us. They might not know who were are." Maxie suggested. They thought about it.

It made a lot more sense. No one in the shadow world would deliberately kidnapped the Lightwood-Bane kids. No one was dumb enough to target the children of the Head of the Most Powerful Institute and the Most Powerful High Warlock.

It was quite literally a suicide mission to do so. Magnus and Alec were known to be just and fair in their political ruling but brutal in the battle field. No one wanted to be in the path of their combined personal anger.

The door banged open stilling their conversation. A large, muscular man creature stood in the doorway, his eyes shone sliver. He was dressed completely in black, from his long sleeve t-shirt to his boots. "You gremlins are awake." His voice was a few octaves lower than the ocean, Maxie stifled a yawn.

"We were never asleep, you creep." Madzie rolled her eyes.

"You're talking big for a little girl." The man laughed, walking into the room to stand in front of her.

"I have more power in my pinky finger than you in your whole body, you rhino." She taunted. His brothers watched in concern.

The man leaned close to her invading her space. "You talk a big talk for someone tied up." He laughed.

She moved before he blinked, bringing her leg up straight into his crutch. He doubled over crying in pain as her brothers snickered. "Should have secured our legs properly." She laughed quietly through her nose.

"You bitch." He growled, advancing on her, fist clenched. He punched her across the jaw, her head lolled to the side due to impact. She swore she blacked out for a second. She heard her brothers cursing at the man.

Rafe's eyes were blood red in anger, his fangs baring. Maxie was furious, his blue eyes like icy daggers. "You son of a bitch." He spat.

"Our parents will hear about this." Rafe said through clenched teeth. He glanced at Madize. "Are you okay sis?" His voice softened in concern at the bruise forming on her cheek. She nodded.

"You think I'm afraid of your parents? They're probably some stuffy rich warlock, who wouldn't even notice you're gone." He laughed. "Besides how the hell does two warlocks have a vampire sibling." He scoffed in distaste, more to himself.

Maxie stilled as he stared at the man. "You have no idea who we are, do you?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Why the fuck would I care. The boss said grab a few cretains for us to ransom with." He crossed his arms. The door opened and four other men entered. All dressed in black, their faced covered so they were unable to identify their species.

Maxie closed his eyes and shook his head."You went to the most prestigious school in Idris to kidnap a couple kids just for spare change. Without knowing who's kids you were kidnapping" He asked disbelievingly.

"Our parents are not going to like what you did to our big sister." Rafe added quietly. "Especially you." He indicated to the man.

"We'll see about that, wouldn't we." He smirked. "Did Galef find out who these kids were." He whispered to the person next to him, who shook their heads.

"You could have asked us." Madize's face was slightly swollen and discoloured on one side, but the rage in her eyes was telling.

"And who might you be, Princess?" He sneered.

"The name is Madzie Lightwood-Bane." She said proudly.

"Rafe Lightwood-Bane." Rafe titled his head.

"Max Lightwood-Bane" Maxie shrugged.

"And you're in for a world of pain." Madzie added.

The men looked around at each other and laughed. "Can you believe these kids?"

"Wait. Did they say Lightwood-Bane?" One asked suddenly.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Another chimed in.

"Perhaps I can answer that question." A familiar voice spoke from the opened doorway.

The siblings all sighed simultaneously in relief, their bodies sagging and relaxing in their chairs as they watched their Papa casually leaned against the door frame, a mixture of blue and red magic swirling around him. His posture said calm and composed but they knew better.

A figure stepped close behind him, bow in hand with three arrows drawn and aimed, the black runes standing out against his exposed neck and hands. Their parents were dressed in their combat gear.

The men shuffled in front of the hostages, drawing their various weapons. Purple magic shielding someone. Another warlock was identified by orange flames. The man drew two swords in front of him ready to attack.

Magnus clicked his tongue. "Well this wouldn't do." He stepped into the room confidently, with Alec close behind. There were more Soldiers blocking the doorway and securing the premises.

Alec's steel gaze gauged each person in the room, his stance tense like an elastic pulled taunt. He was ready to destroy the people who took his kids. Magnus appeared more relaxed, his eyes carefully examining them one by one. Maxie was fine, Rafe was fine. He smiled at them reassuringly, until his eyes landed on Madzie.

Magnus gasped as he took in his daughter's swollen face, drawing Alec's attention to it. His easy demeanor slipped away. Now he was as tensed as his husband. The glamour dropping from his eyes immediately. Everyone taking a step backwards as his golden eyes took them in, a sharp reminder of his heritage.

"Which one of you creatures laid their hands on my baby?" He growled, the red overtaking the blue around him.

No one responded, the men in terrified awe, they were frozen in the spots.

Alec fired three arrows, pinning three out of the five men to the wall, they bodies hitting the concrete with a loud thud." My husband asked you a question." His tone was equally menacing.

The unpinned man pointed at the man with the swords, his hand shaking in fear. Two pairs of eyes locked onto him. He could feel the wetness of his track pants trickle slowly down his leg.

"Iz." Alec called. She rushed into the room, a team of Shadowhunters behind her. "Take these men out of here." He instructed. "Except that one." He added, pointing to the frozen shaken one. She nodded calling for the team to get the men off the wall, shackle them and move out.

When the room was cleared, Magnus flicked his wrist causing the man to slam against the wall, his weapons falling to the floor, arms pinned at his side. He was left stuck there while the men ran to their kids.

Alec carefully untied his sons, while Magnus went to Madzie. He cradled her face gently in his arms to examine the extent of the damage. His thumb grazed along the bruised skin, healing it in the process.

"What happened, sweet pea?" He asked, kissing her forehead as he held her in his arms. Alec and the boys crouched next to them on the floor for a family hug.

"I may have kicked him in the nuts." She leaned against Magnus' chest.

"That's my girl." Magnus laughed, hugging his family tighter.

"How did you guys find us?" Maxie asked, squished between his dad and brother.

"Madzie and Rafe activated the tracking device I gave in case of emergencies where magic wasn't available." Alec indicated to Madzie's raised hand, showing the beautiful silver bracelet she wore.

"How come I don't have those too?" Maxie whined. "That's unfair."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I got one for each of you. I have no idea what you did with yours." He gently tapped the back of Maxie's head.

"Oh you mean the ugly black bands you gave us for Christmas?" Rafe face palmed at his brother's response. "This is why you are always in trouble." He commented, showing his own band securely across his left wrist.

"Oops."

Magnus sighed. "Okay my loves. We'll talk about this later. Time to go with Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Jace. Your father and I have some unfinished business to attend to with this one." The said Shadowhunters were waiting for them with more hugs and kisses as they were guided out of the building with snacks and drinks while they waited for their parents.

The door slammed shut behind them. The click of the lock echoed in the narrow corridor, sealing the man behind with two extremely powerful and pissed off parents.

"They're going to kill him." Maxie said under his breath.

"Probably." Jace responded, walking alongside his nephew. He draped an arm over him. "I'm guessing he deserved it, don't you think."

"I don't know Uncle Jace. I don't think it's ever a good idea to kill anyone without proper justice." He said unsurely. "Do you think it's right?"

Jace smiled, hugging him from the side. "That's an accurate answer. You are going to make a great leader someday Maxie. But to seriously answer you, your parents are going to decide what's the best option based on the information they receive from him. They have been in this long enough to separate their personal lives from their work. Although he might get some roughing up. It takes a weak man to strike someone at a clear disadvantage than you."

Maxie took in his Uncle words. He looked at his sister's healing face. The swelling was almost completely gone. She looked more relaxed and less in pain than he last saw. She was happily chatting away with Aunt Iz and Rafe, updating her on what had happened.

The older they got, the more complex and complicated life was getting. He understood that now. He would go crazy if he had lost her today, any of his family for that matter. He trusted his parents to do what was right. They were his heroess after all.

He completely missed Jace's flinch at the muffled screaming from below. Damned hearing rune. Maybe it would be something he'll understand when he becomes a parent himself someday.

But right now, he couldn't wait to dive into his bed and sleep like there's no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more unfinished Malec with kids story. It is more Magnus centric. I might stack them as a series or something in case I have more ideas along this theme. Lol. 
> 
> To the person reading this, Hello you beautiful person. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I hope only good and joyful things come your way. You are amazing and I love you. <3


End file.
